


A Hefty Meal

by RiyeRose



Category: Heaven's Design Team, 天地創造デザイン部 Tenchi Sōzō Dezain-bu
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, And Neptune is a full meal, Food Kink, Food Sex, How Do I Tag, Jupiter loves to eat, M/M, Office Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27906820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiyeRose/pseuds/RiyeRose
Summary: Jupiter is a guy that loves and lives to eat tasty specimens. One slow day at the office, it dawns on him that there’s been an incredibly delicious meal just within arms reach for the longest time. And that meal is none other than the gentle sweetheart Neptune.
Relationships: Jupiter/Neptune (Heaven's Design Team)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	A Hefty Meal

The office was near empty when Neptune stepped inside that day. It was only near empty because Jupiter was also there. But his focus was quick to drift from Neptune to the massive lobster/shark combination cooked to perfection atop the table. Steam poured from it and the steamed vegetables that decorated its broiled body. Neptune stared blankly at his carnivorous colleague who glanced his way as he entered, his mouth stuffed with the undersea creature’s torn-off legs. 

“Hey, Neptune!” he said through his mouthful. “Want a bite of my lunch? It’s rich with all sorts of yummy proteins!”

“No, thank you, I’m not hungry at the moment,” Neptune politely declined, taking a seat at the other end of the table. “Where are the others?” 

Jupiter cocked his head to the side. “Well, I haven’t seen Mercury around yet. Pluto went with Ueda to the plant department to get some intel for her latest project: ‘A cute animal that resembles a plant’ or something like that. And I think Shimoda, Venus, and Mars are on the trial island.”

“And Mr. Saturn?”

“More than likely off somewhere crafting up another design for a horse.”

Neptune gave a soft chuckle. “Always the same with him.”

“Whew!” 

At Jupiter’s sudden exclamation, Neptune glanced back to find the man had already devoured the rest of his meal. He exhaled in satisfaction, a look of pure contentment on his face. But Jupiter’s inhuman hunger was a beast to be reckoned with, and definitely wasn’t something that would be sated for long. As he pondered on what else he could find to munch on, his gaze fell onto Neptune and a mischievous idea popped into his head. 

“Hey Neptune, I’m still feeling a bit hungry,” Jupiter crooned out, getting to his feet and sliding over to where Neptune sat. 

Neptune shot a hard stare back at him. “You can’t eat any of my cuties, Jupiter.”

“I wasn’t going to suggest that! Rather, I think…” Jupiter leaned in close by Neptune’s ear. “I want to eat you, instead.”

He bit down on Neptune’s earlobe, sparking a surprised yelp from the burly man. “J-Jupiter?!”

Happily ignoring his shout, Jupiter continued to nibble and suck on Neptune’s ear. Neptune whimpered quietly, feeling the heat rise in his cheeks. Jupiter’s hands slid off of Neptune’s shoulders and down to his chest, taking hold of each pec and caressing them gently. They were soft yet firm like fresh mounds of baked bread. The urge to bite into them made his mouth water. 

“W-Wait, Jupiter, cut it out!” Neptune snatched himself out of Jupiter’s embrace, much to the brunette’s displeasure. “T-This joke is going too far…” 

“I’m not joking, though,” Jupiter said honestly. “And now that I’ve had a taste, I  _ really  _ want to devour you now. Oh, and look! Venus left the nap couch out here from her last project!”

With not much difficulty, he pushed Neptune down onto the plush cushions. He crawled on top of his startled colleague and licked his lips, gazing down at Neptune with the look of a hungry predator. Neptune immediately went pale. 

“You can’t eat me for real!” he exclaimed, petrified. “I’m not an animal!” 

Jupiter just grinned at him. Cupping both sides of Neptune’s face, he leaned forward and captured the man’s lips. They fell back together with Neptune’s hands grabbing onto Jupiter’s shoulders, trying a bit half-heartedly to push him away. But Jupiter was persistent, coaxing Neptune’s lips apart and sliding his tongue into the other’s mouth. Neptune moaned softly as the kiss deepened, squirming underneath Jupiter. They broke away after a minute for air. Neptune’s breath came out in soft pants, a small trail of saliva trickling down his chin. Jupiter let out a shaky gasp, feeling his excitement rise even further. 

“Jupiter-Ahn!” 

When Neptune finally caught his breath and was ready to protest again, his voice caught in his throat when Jupiter hastily lifted his sweater to expose his torso. He then immediately buried his face in Neptune’s chest, groaning at the sensation. 

“They really are soft,” he murmured, sucking on the supple skin. “What tender flesh you have, Neptune…”

“I don’t know if that’s a compliment, Jupiter,” Neptune grumbled, looking embarrassed. 

“It is!” Jupiter said firmly. “If you were prey on the savanna, you’d be a grand meal for a family!”

“Thank goodness I’m not…”

“That’s true. Because right now, you’re  _ my  _ meal.”

His head dipped down again and his lips wrapped around Neptune’s nipples. He gently bit on them, swirling the tip of his tongue around each bud. Neptune’s chest heaved up and down as Jupiter did so, his voice coming out as soft whimpers and stifled groans. He flinched as Jupiter’s hand slid down his navel with his head following suit. He was quick to unbuckle Neptune’s pants, pleased to see that the man was getting excited as well. 

“Jupiter, wait-!”

Neptune’s voice hitched as Jupiter’s mouth swallowed the head of his cock. The brunette’s head bobbed up and down steadily, taking more of Neptune into his mouth. It didn’t take long for the man to come and he became a deep shade of red when Jupiter didn’t complain as he swallowed Neptune’s load. 

“Jupiter…” Neptune whined, hiding his face behind his hands. 

“It’s pretty salty and bitter,” Jupiter noted, wiping the corners of his mouth. “I kinda expected yours to taste sweet!”

Neptune peeked at him, still red in the face. “You’re so weird, Jupiter…”

Jupiter paused. He noticed there were bright tears hesitating just on the corners of Neptune’s eyes. He raised a hand, feeling a pang in his heart when Neptune flinched as he reached for him. His finger brushed away the tears gently, his hand then caressed Neptune’s cheek. 

“I didn’t mean to make you cry, Neptune,” Jupiter told him in a gentle voice. “I’m sorry, I got carried away. If you dislike this so much, I won’t continue.”

Neptune was quiet, his expression unreadable to Jupiter. He then reached up and took hold of Jupiter’s hand, squeezing it gently. His face and ears were a bright red, and he looked bashful. 

“If I really hate it, I would’ve stopped you when you started licking my ear,” Neptune told him. “We’ve already come this far, Jupiter, and you’re not the type of guy to not finish his food.”

“Neptune…” Jupiter sighed loudly and flashed the other a wide grin. “Then, thank you very much for the meal! I’ll make you feel really good.”

“You’d better…” 

Jupiter turned Neptune over onto his stomach and leaned over the man’s bulky body, kissing and licking his nape as his fingers started to prep Neptune’s ass. In and out they moved, slickened with Neptune’s saliva and a bit of vegetable oil Jupiter used to cook his lunch. His other hand had a firm grip on Neptune’s cock, preventing him from coming as he teased him from behind. Pre-cum leaked from the tip onto the couch, and Jupiter made a mental note to himself to clean up before everyone else got back. 

“That’s three fingers inside of you, Neptune,” Jupiter murmured against the ginger’s skin. “I think we’re ready to move to the last stage of this meal.”

Neptune moaned into his arms, peering over his shoulder at Jupiter with a pleading expression. “H-Hurry it up already, Jupiter… I can’t hold it any longer.”

“As you wish,” Jupiter said happily, kissing Neptune’s temple. 

Positioning himself behind Neptune, Jupiter kept a firm hold on the man’s waist, rubbing his own rock-hard cock against the wet, twitching entrance. Carefully, he pushed the head of his member inside. Neptune’s body tensed, clamping down around him. 

“Relax, Neptune,” Jupiter coaxed him, running his fingers through Neptune’s silken hair. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I know…”

As Neptune took deep breaths and the tension in his body began to ease away, Jupiter found it easier to move. Slowly, he rocked his hips and his cock slid deeper inside of Neptune until he was in to the hilt. 

“I’m going to move now, Neptune. Okay?”

“Mm.”

Jupiter kept his thrusts slow and steady, watching with fervent interest as Neptune mewled and panted underneath him. He leaned over Neptune’s body once more, turned the other’s head his way, and caught his lips in a tender kiss. Neptune accepted the kiss, using one hand to keep himself up while the other came up and embrace Jupiter as they kissed. His thrusts began to speed up as did Neptune’s moans. 

“Ahn, Jupiter,” Neptune whimpered against Jupiter’s lips. “It feels…really good, hn…” 

“I’m glad to hear it, Neptune,” Jupiter purred, giving Neptune’s thigh a squeeze. “You’re so hot inside, I’m worried you’ll melt my dick off.”

Neptune gave a soft giggle. “That would be troublesome.”

“Don’t worry, I’m a pretty sturdy guy.” 

Falling quiet, Jupiter rested his head against Neptune’s shoulder muscles, taking in his scent. It was sweet like honey and cream, just like Neptune. He held onto the other tightly and started to thrust harder. Neptune’s cries of ecstasy made his heart bounce in his chest. And the strange meal was brought to a white-hot climax as the two came together, clinging to one another when they did. 

Later on, Shimoda entered the design office with Ueda right behind him, stepping into the usual chaos, this time due to one of Pluto’s 'cute', and highly toxic creations. Venus was trembling off in the corner at how uncute it was. Shimoda was almost positive he would never get used to greeting a new madness each time he came to that place. It astounded him how Ueda could stand there with that unphased smile on her face. 

“Welcome back, Shimoda!” Jupiter was the one to greet him, standing off to the side with Neptune who was cuddling a fluffy miniature dolphin. 

“H-Hello,” Shimoda said with a smile. “Jupiter-san, we have a request from the client for you! ‘Please design an animal similar to the lion but not’.”

Jupiter’s eyes twitched. “Jeez, God is so unreasonable… Neptune, you’re not working on anything, right? Want to help me with this one?”

“I’d be delighted to, Jupiter,” Neptune said in his sweet manner. 

“Great! If we finish quick enough, we can have another meal afterward.”

“I think I’m good for a while…”

Shimoda watched them walk off, silent for a moment.  _ Those two, somehow, seem closer.  _ He smiled to himself, delighted for the duo. Ueda, on the other hand, had only one thought in her mind upon seeing them interact:  _ So Jupiter finally ate Neptune. I hope poor Shimoda won’t accidentally walk in on them in the middle of that, he might ask for a transfer if so! _

**Author's Note:**

> There's no tag for this, so I'm making one myself! This beautifully hilarious series has really got its claws stuck in me XD I love it though~ Excited to watch the anime next month and I'm looking forward to purchasing the manga volumes! If you like my content, consider giving my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/RiyeERose) a follow~


End file.
